lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Mombasa-In-Law
}}|background-color: }; }} }|color: }; }}font-size:89%; width: };" |- ! colspan="2" class="color1" style=" }|background-color: ; }} }|color: }; }}font-size:120%; padding:1em;" | }}} |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="2" style="padding:0.5em;" | |- !! colspan="2" class="color1" style=" }|background-color: ; }} }|color: }; }}" | Information |- | Title | Mombasa-In-Law |- | Season | 1 |- | Episode | 9 |- | Air Date | November 11, 1995 |- |} "Mombasa-In-Law" is an episode from The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. Synopsis Timon gets a visit from his mother. To convince her Timon has settled down, Pumbaa has to play Timon's wife. Plot "Mombasa-In-Law" begins by introducing Timon, a meerkat and his warthog friend Pumbaa. The episode starts with Pumbaa eating a bowl of ants. After Pumbaa finishes eating, Timon tells his friend that he going to get a visit from his mother and that his mother wants him to become a responsible contributing member of the meerkat society. Timon made a brief case saying that he's what his mother wants him to be, he built a house on a tree, and now he has to make Pumbaa pretend to be his wife. Pumbaa refuses to be Timon's wife until Timon reminds him that he says that he'll do anything for Timon. Pumbaa is now dressed like a woman and Timon names his wife Patty. Timon tells Pumbaa that no matter what, Pumbaa is Patty not Pumbaa. Someone rings the doorbell, Pumbaa answers and it's a rich man who wants to give Pumbaa money, but Pumbaa says that he's not Pumbaa and closes the door. Timon then tells his friend that he's only Patty when it has to do with his mother. The doorbell rings, Timon answers and it's his mother. Timon introduces Patty (Pumbaa as Timon's wife), the brief case and the house and he throws his mom out of the house. Ma gets back inside and tells Timon that she would not worry if his wife is slim, an opera singer, and a great cook. Pumbaa does everything Ma said to prove he's a good wife for Timon. But Ma disapproves of Timon having a wife like that and decides to move in. Timon tells his mother that if she does, she will miss all her friends at home. Ma tells her son that she will not go away unless she meets a rich old movie star who wants to marry her. Timon tells Pumbaa that he has to dress up as a rich old movie star, but Pumbaa refuses until Timon again reminds the warthog that he said he'll do anything for Timon. Pumbaa is now dressed as a movie star and pretends that he has a crush on Ma and that he wants to marry her. But Ma wants to see Patty's entire family before she leaves Timon alone. Timon tells Pumbaa that he now has to dress up as Patty's entire family. Pumbaa refuses until Timon, once again, reminds the warthog that he said he'll do anything for Timon. Pumbaa then agrees to play Patty's mother, father, and the rest of her family. After things go wrong and tiring for Pumbaa, the warthog can't take it anymore and tells Ma that he's Timon's friend, not his wife, the movie star, and his wife's entire family. Ma then gets angry at Timon for lying to her. After Timon tells his mother the truth, Ma says that it's okay. Then it shows that Ma is actually Fred, Timon's practical joking friend, and it also turns out it's April Fools' Day. Timon and Pumbaa put Fred in a rocket and sends him to the moon. Trivia * Timon's mother appears very differently in this episode than she does in The Lion King 1½. Video : Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa Episodes Category:Media